Almost Easy
by iJuliaGulia
Summary: Sam tries to say sorry after getting Freddie fired from the pear store but things just may get uglier than she expected or maybe it will all be alright. First story enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do NOT known iCarly or any of the characters; if it weren't for Dan we wouldn't have anything else to do with our spare time:D. ****  
**

**Chapter One: Freddie Hate Me!**

"Sam, why do you argue with me? You know I'm right; you need to tell Freddie sorry."

"No I don't Carls. It's not my fault he sucked at selling electronics." Sam argued back. It had been a week or so since Freddie and Sam had worked at the iPear store, and Carly was still trying to get Sam to tell Freddie sorry.

"No, you're right about that, but you know very well that the outburst Freddie had causing him to lose his job was your fault." Carly pointed her finger in Sam's face thinking that it would help in her defense, but it didn't. It only pissed Sam off more.

"IS NOT!"

"Yes it is. We both know that you had not gotten promoted." Sam looked down in shame. "You just convinced Freddie's boss to pull that awful prank on Freddie and you booth took it too far. Now Freddie is starting to question his nerdy ways because of it. Just tell him the truth and say sorry!" Carly finished with her face a bit red from the rant. Sam continued to look down as she slowly let Carly's argument enter her brain. Sam knew she was right, but Mama was not known for admitting that she was wrong, not even when it came to Carly.

~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCKKNOCK!~

"COME IN!" Carly yelled at the door and entered the man of the hour.

"Hey, I was wondering if…." Freddie trailed off as he noticed Sam sitting on the couch playing with her thumbs and chewing on her bottom lip. "Oh did I interrupt? I can come back some other time."  
"No it's fine. Whatcha need Freddie?" Carly answered pretending that she wasn't just lecturing Sam.

"I wanted to backup our systems for iCarly." He waved a USB and a few DVDs in the air showing he meant business.

"Oh sure Freddie, go right on up. I was gonna start up some lunch, ya want?"

"Yea, just holler when it's ready. I'll be upstairs." Freddie began walking up the stairs when Spencer entered the room asking for his banjo.

"Hey Carly! Have you seen my banjo? I can't seem to find it anywhere." He began searching the living room when he saw Sam on the couch. "Hey kiddo you alright there?"

"Yeah, just thinking. Oh I think I saw your banjo in the storage downstairs." Sam stood up, joining Carly in the kitchen still in thought.

"Thanks Sam, hey Carly, what ya cooking?" Spencer stood at the door awaiting Carly's answer.

"Tuna fish salad." Carly shoved Sam out of the way of the fridge to began her salad.

"Sounds good, save me some Sam." Spencer left after his last comment. Then there was a few moments for silence till Carly spoke.

"Now's your chance, go Sam!" Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed two peppy colas.

"Fine!" She huffed as she headed up with the drinks as her opening statement.

Sam took the elevator because she felt too lazy to use the stairs. Upon entering the iCarly Studio she could see Freddie on three laptops (Carly's, the Studio's, and His) while she heard from the TV _"Two men enter; One man leaves." _

"Again with the Thunderdome Freddachine?" Sam entered. He didn't glance up but she saw the smirk playing on his lips. Sam knew that Mad Max was one of Freddie's favorite heroes, and the film _Mad Max and the Thunderdome_ was his favorite from the movies because he got such a kick out of Tina Turner.

"Yeah, yeah, you know me." He answered as he typed away on the keyboards after lowering the TV some.

"I brought you up a peppy cola." Sam offered him the drink, which he accepted, yet he still didn't look up. In fact, Sam suddenly noticed that Freddie had yet to fully look her in the eyes since the pear store incident. There was silence for a good while as Sam watched him work away.

"You gonna stare at me all day or what Sammie?" Sam smiled at the pet name he had given her back when they were just kids. It was rare when he used it; so rare that he had never used it in front of Carly and only once in front of Spencer and Gibby.

"Well ya know me Freddie; I always preferred watching you at work." With that comment Freddie glanced up at Sam. Sam caught the hurt in his eyes that quickly faded.

"Sam, why are you here?" Sam was taken aback at his comment.

"What ya mean?" The offense clear in her voice.

"Shy are you up here staring at me instead of downstairs with Carly or watching Girly Cow?" Sam looked down and began to gnaw at her lip and fumble with her thumbs again. "What's wrong?" concern thick in his voice. Freddie knew (as did Spencer and Gibby yet Carly had yet to figure out) that when Sam did these things together, she was really worried or deep in thought.

"Freddie I'm sorry about your job and how it's my entire fault that you…"  
"STOP!" Freddie cut her off his voice really rough. "I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it before things get ugly." Freddie looked back at the laptop screens.

"BUT FREDDIE! I really am sorry I messed things up for you."

"Sam stop it!" Freddie shouted.

"WHY? CAN'T YOU JUST ACCPET MY SORRY?" Sam yelled back. Freddie slammed his laptop shut as a loud crack filled the room.

"No I can't accept your sorry. You have no idea what you did by lying to me." Freddie announced.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"You lied!" Freddie's voice went down a notch and got real low and serious. "You said you were my boss and you made me believe you when you were lying. You weren't my boos, I lost my job and I lost my trust in your words, and that's why I can't accept your sorry, 'cause for all I know you're lying now." The silence that followed Freddie's words was deadly. Sam was choked on what next to say and Freddie looked completely hurt.

"Who told you I lied? Was it Carls? 'Cause if it was I can…"  
"God Sam! Is that your response, are you fucking serious?" Freddie looked beyond angry with Sam. She was shocked a bit because Freddie NEVER cusses.

"I'm sorry Freddie, it was a bad joke, I get that know and if I could take it back I would."  
"Stop it Sam. I don't want to hear it." Freddie picked up his laptop and left the room, leaving Sam with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Sam didn't understand how messed up things got and she just stood there as the tears finally feel silently down her face. Realization at what she had one hit her. Freddie finally lost his trust in her and it hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

~DOWNSTAIRS~

"Hey is that you Freddie? Lunch is almost done could you call Sam…." SLAM, went Carly's door. She turned around to look at the door as Spencer walked in.

"Um Carls, what's with Freddie?"  
"I don't know, he was up stairs and then he just walked out slamming the poor door." Carly had shocked written all over her face.

"Well he was crying." Spencer added as he walked into the kitchen with this banjo."  
"HE was? Oh God, Sam!" Carly yelled as she ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Entering the studio, she found Sam just standing there crying. "Sam what in the world happened?"

"He hates me. He really hates me!" Sam cried as Carly grabbed her and began comforting her.

"No, no, no Sam, of course he doesn't" Carly tried her hardest to calm Sam down as Sam kept saying over and over "Yes he does, he really does hate me and it's my fault."

A/N: So yes this is the first chapter; hate it, love it, like it, don't care?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Bensons Don't Cry/Bada Bing Bada Boom**

"Carly! Can I EAT?" Spencer screamed up the stairs. Carly had been up there for 20 minutes and Spencer was getting mighty hungry. With no reply, Spencer took that as a yes.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK~

"Oh joy, company." Spencer rolled his eyes. "ENTER!" Spencer yelled at the door.

"Spencer!" Mrs. Benson yelled as she entered.

"Yes Mrs. Benson." Spencer entered the living room with a plate of tuna fish salad and chips.

"Freddie! I'm afraid he's very ill." Spencer raised an eyebrow as she continued. "He's got clear liquid coming out of his eyes and he's gone and locked himself up in his room. I don't understand where he got it from or how to treat it." Mrs. Benson sounded genuinely worried about Freddie's "illness".

"Um, Mrs. Benson, Freddie's not sick."  
"He's not?"

"No, he's crying. The liquid from his eyes are tears." Mrs. Benson looked confused and her answer in turn confused Spencer.

"Well that's impossible, Bensons don't cry." Spencer opened his mouth in awe at her comment.

"Look Mrs. Benson, I'll go ahead and see if I can see what's wrong with him okay."

"Lovely!" Then she walked out of the Shay apartment with Spencer close behind.

~iCarly Studio~

"Come Sam, let's get you some food, yes?" Carly offered. Sam let Carly led her downstairs to the kitchen. Carly served her a plate of food and then she served herself. "I'm guessing Spencer already ate." She commented as Sam just sat there picking at her food.

~Bensons' Apartment~

"Freddie! Spencer is here to see if he can treat your illness." Mrs. Benson yelled into the door.

"GO AWAY MOM YOU CAN'T TRICK ME THIS TIME!" He yelled back.

"Aw, come on Freddie, it really is me, good ol' Spence." There was a shuffle and then the door opened. Spencer walked in silently as Mrs. Benson left for work. Freddie walked back to his bed and sat down. Spencer saw on his desk was a broken laptop screen that Freddie had been trying to fix. "Whoa Freds, what happened to your laptop?"

"My anger."

"Can you fix it?"  
"No, gonna have to take it in tomorrow. So what can I help you with Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Your mom thinks you're ill because she has no idea you're crying. According to her "Bensons don't cry." Weirdest thing that I've yet to hear your mom say."

"Of course she'd say that she's been saying that since I can remember. She's not the best with emotions." Freddie began playing with a bracelet he had on that said Galaxy Wars.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Spencer knew that Freddie knew what he was talking about.

"Not really." Was his simple answer. Spencer knew better than to pry when it came to Freddie, so he just nodded his head and headed for the door.

"If you need to talk you know where to find me and how to. I hope everything works out for you man"

"Thanks Spence." With that he left to face Mrs. Benson.

"SO what was wrong with my baby?"

"Well like you said, Bensons don't cry. He just had something in his eye. He'll be fine." Spencer covered for him.

"Thank goodness."

"Goodbye Mrs. Benson.'

"Don't spill any crumbs on your way out.!"

~Shays' Apartment~

"Hey I'm gonna make you some tea okay."

"No thanks Carls, I'm gonna go for a walk." Sam answered as she began to leave the apartment.

"Hey girls." Spencer entered. "So Mrs. Benson thinks Bensons don't cry. Do you believe that woman? She's nuts."

"Ha, so she is." Carly nervously said. Sam paid no mind as she left the Shay's home and headed to the fire escape. There was a certain point on the escape into which you could enter Freddie's room through a window. Sam went to that point and gazed into Freddie's room from there. In the room she saw Freddie silently sitting there looking down at his lap to a book of some sort, and she didn't seen a single tear on his face.

"Ha, I guess Spence is right; Bensons don't cry." Sam left angry at how calm Freddie was keeping it together. However, inside the room something else was happening.

In Freddie's lap was a photo album of him and Sam from when they dated. There was many pictures because Sam was a secret photographer.

Silently he flipped through the album and on the last page there was a picture of them at the park and underneath it in Sam's writing read "NO matter what you can always trust me."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he whispered to himself, "So much for "Bensons don't cry".

Sam went down to the _Groovie Smoothie _to find Gibby at a far back booth. A thing people didn't know (except Brad and Freddie) was that Sam and Gibby were pretty close friends. Over time Sam even began to trust Gibby more than Carly but not as much as Freddie.

"Hey Sam, I got your text. Here's your Blue Very Berry Smoothie with extra berries and Ham Sandwich with extra ham." Gibby pushed the plate and smoothie towards Sam.

"Thanks Gibbs." Silenced followed as Sam silently and slowly chewed bits of her sandwich. Gibby checked his phone knowing Sam wanted some time to collect her thoughts. "Freddie hates me." Sam whispered. Gibby dropped his jaw when he heard what Sam said.

"Freddie told you he hated you?" Gibby asked, still trying to process what he was being told.

"Well he did say he couldn't trust me anymore." Sam slurped her smoothie.

"Sam tell me EXACTLY what happened." Gibby gave Sam a stern look. So Sam just did that; she told Gibby exactly what happened only moments earlier in the iCarly Studio.

~Freddie's Apartment~

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

Freddie looked up from the photo album. "COMING!" He shouted as he put away the album and heated to answer the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure Carls." Freddie let her in, but they stayed in the kitchen as Freddie fixed himself a ham sandwich. Carly stood by and watched silently, not knowing where to start or how.

"So whatcha need Carly?" Freddie asked a bit worried on where she was going with her visit.

"What happened in the studio today? And don't you dare say nothing!" Carly shouted at him so fast he almost missed the question. He hated when she questioned people like that, it really got on his nerves.

"I don't want to talk about it okay. So stop while you're ahead." Freddie didn't normally talk to her or anyone that way, but he seriously didn't want to talk about it.

"But you both cried today, and I'm worried on what it means." Carly answered full concern written on her face.

"Sam cried?" Freddie practically asked the floor.

"Yes and I couldn't get her to stop. I'm really worried. She's really sorry too you know."

"If she really cared about me she wouldn't have taken away my dream job from me in less than an hour." Freddie answered.

"You don't get it do you Freddie?" Freddie stared blankly at Carly waiting for her to go on. "She still loves you stupid." Freddie's face soften as her words graced his ears. "When I found Sam in the studio today she was crying saying how much you hated her. It's killing her to think you hate her because she still loves you. She got that job just to be around you more. She doesn't know I know she still feels for you, but I do. I overheard her telling Gibby the day after you got fired at school. She was telling him how awful she felt and then it just slipped from her mouth. "I still love him Gibbs." Carly stopped for a moment, her face growing sad. "She hasn't told me, but I heard her tell Gibby."

Freddie stared at Carly in disbelief, but he knew that Gibby would know if she was really saying that. Freddie pulled out this phone and texted him.

"Look Carly, my trust in Sam is gone and I don't know when it's coming back or if it is ever going to come back. I've gotta go."

"Okay, but just know, I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know Carls .Goodbye." Freddie kissed her cheek as they left his apartment.

~Groovie Smoothie~

~Bada Bing, Bada Boom~

Sam looked at Gibby's phone know how that was her and Freddie's ringtone on the phone. And since she hadn't texted him, she knew who did. Gibby texted back and looked at Sam.

"Not once did Freddie say "I hate you Sam." And He called you Sammie, meaning he does NOT hate you." Gibby answered.

~Bada Bing, Bada Boom~

Bruce Willis' voice spoke from Gibby's phone again. "Well he might as well have said it. Sam whispered.

"No Sam, you just want him to hate you." Sam looked up at him. "For you, it's easier to deal with his hate than your love for him." Sam knew he was right.

~Bada Bing, Bada Boom~

"Go ahead and met him Gibbs, I'll be fine." Gibby smiled. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem, any time. Text me if anything, kay." Gibby got up and headed out to the batting cages to met Freddie, but before he exited he called out to Sam. "Sam you know Carly is there if you need to talk too right?" Sam nodded and knew very well what Gibby was getting at.

A/N Second one how do you feel about it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Easy**

**Chapter Three: I want the truth Sam**

~Batting Cages~

"FREDDIE!" Giggy called over to find Freddie and Brad. The batting cages was were Freddie, Brad and Gibby became real close over the last summer. "Hey Brad."

"Yo Gibbs."

"Hello Gibby." Freddie answered, he already filled Brad in on what the whole event of the day was.

"Freddie take some swings and talk." Brad offered as they stood on the side lines behind the fence. Freddie had a mean swing, so they always enjoyed watching him bat. Freddie accepted the offer and got up to bat. Between each swing he'd speak.

"Alright Gibbs you know I'm really here to listen to you." Freddie swung.

"You sure you want to hear this from me man?"

"Yeah, dude. I think you should ask the Samster herself." Brad threw in.

"Right, because of course she'd tell me straight up herself." Freddie swung hard on the next pitch.

"You know she would." Gibby said. Freddie moved back and stared hard at Gibby as the balls kept coming, but he stopped swinging.

"That's a damn lie and you know it. Just today she tried to cover her tracks about her lying about being my boss and she never very well that I knew." Brad said ouch quickly as Gibby held Freddie's stare just as hard.

"Freddie look at from Sam's point of very. She went up to the studio today to confess to you she had done wrong and instead you tore her a new one of course she freaked and did what she is known for doing, covering her own ass. You were too hard on her man."

"How the hell do you know that? You weren't even there." Freddie defended his actions to the teeth.

"She told me everything Freddie and I know she wasn't lying because that's how you are when it comes to her. You don't hold back with your words like she doesn't hold back on her punches. You gotta remember something though Freddie."

"What's that Gibby?" Freddie asked sarcasm thick in every word.

"Words hurt a girl more than anything else." There was silence as the pitches stopped coming because his time was up. Freddie got out of the cage as Brad went in, baseball season was upon them and Brad would not miss out a chance to practice no matter how dramatic life was.

"He's got a point ya know that Freddie. Sam may seem tough on the outside but you out of all of us here, should know best that she's just as girly as Carly." Brad chimed as he took his first swing missing the pitch. "CRAP!"

"Lean into your swing Brad I've told you a hundred times." Freddie shot at him turning to Gibby.

"Ya need to go talk to her, unless you really hate her."

"You know very well I don't hate her." Freddie pinched his nose with his fingers as he felt a headache coming on.

"Freddie I don't care what you and Sam heard Carly saying about relationships; well all know you and Sam weren't ready to be over." Brad swung again after he spoke this time hitting the ball. "FUCK YEA!"

"Freddie tell her already!" Gibby said. They all knew what Gibby was talking about. Freddie was still trying to deny it. "It's like I told Sam. You guys are constantly trying to find a reason to hate each other because that's easier than admitting you're in.."

"Don't say it Gibby." Freddie said. The thing about Freddie was even though he was the first to say "I love you" he was dead scared to being in love. His mom ended up alone as did Sam's mom and Gibby's mom, even Carly's dad ended up alone. Only Brad could say his parents had the fairy tale ending.

"You've gotta confront your fear man." Brad said taking another swing. Freddie stared at the bracelet he kept messing with. Galaxy Wars it had written on it; a gift from Sam from before they were even dating. It came with that birthday card that said I hate you hate Sam on it.

"Go Freddie before you both lose each other forever." Gibby said as he turned to face Brad. "LEAN IN BRAD DAMNIT!" he screamed as Brad missed another pitch. Freddie chuckled at poor Brad. He was a great pitcher but not the best batter. Freddie looked down at his phone and he knew exactly where was gonna be.

"I'll see you guys later." Freddie said as he waved to the boys and walked.

"LEAN! DAMNIT BRAD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" He heard Gibby scream.

"ALRIGHT CALM YOUR TITTS MAN!"

~The Fire Escape~

Freddie knew Sam would be here to watch the sunset; she was always there on Saturdays. Sure enough when he got close enough in the hall way he could see her back on the edge of the window sill waiting on the sun to set.

"Knock, knock Sam." Freddie said. Sam turned around to face him. He could see she had been crying. His heart hurt as he saw this. "Hey why the tears Sammie?" Freddie went over to her and sat next to her as he place an arm other her shoulders. Sam stiffened up a bit before she relaxed a bit.

"What are you doing Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm comforting a damsel in distress." He loved calling her that because she'd always get all angry and what not; this time she barley smiled at the phrase. He pulled his arm back and he stared out at the sky with Sam as he sighed. "Sam I'm sorry." Sam turned to him sharply.

"For what dork? I'm the one that got you fired because I lied to you. I'm the one that mad you hate me! Me not you! I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that is always making your life hell and making you feel like shit! ME! How in fucking hell are you the one that's sorry? Honestly I swear you're so slow. You try and take the blame all the time even when it's not your fault! What's a matter with you!"

"SAM!" Freddie stopped her from going on. "I'm sorry because I didn't let you explain yourself. I just started to yell at you and just fight with you instead of taking your sorry with happiness. I made everything difficult and I'm sorry." Sam just stared at him so Freddie went on. "But come on Sam, how could I just simply take your sorry. You've lied to me about all kinds of things and I felt like you were just lying again to save your own ass."

"How Freddie!" Sam suddenly said.

"How what?"

"How do I make you see I'm done lying to you?" She whispered.

"I want the truth Sam."

"About? Anything I'll tell you."

"You're feelings for me." Sam was taken aback with his request. "Please Sammie, I just want the truth." She stared at him a bit as he stared back. She wasn't sure how to say I love you, she wasn't like him she just couldn't say it. She was more of an action person not a words person. So she did what she knows best; she kissed him softly. Freddie wasn't expecting this kiss but he didn't want to miss out on it like he did their second kiss. No, he kissed back just as softly. It's no secret that Sam and Freddie shared many kisses on that fire escape, but kisses like this. These soft, slow, time stopping kisses were as rare as Freddie's pet name. Freddie and Sam were a fast passionate couple, that when they slowed down for each other it really meant something; it was special and the world knew it. When they finally pulled away Freddie said it just like the first time. "I love you Sammie." He whispered into her lips and she kissed her again.

"I love you too Amor." (A/N SPANISH-LOVE) A pet name she stole from Freddie. He smiled and again they slowly kissed as the sun began to set.

A/N Yes this is the last chapter I have written so far. I'm not sure if I should keep going on with it or not. I feel like there is more that can be added more story but I don't know, let me know if you want more or if I should just leave it. XOXO iJuliaGulia


End file.
